


[Art] By the Sea

by pantsoffdanceoff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Sea Monsters, The Nightly Sky (Scenery) - Freeform, The Sea (Scenery) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/pseuds/pantsoffdanceoff
Summary: Mallt makes some new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



> So Walter Crane I am not, but I really like the idea of otherworldly creatures rising out of the waves. Maybe they're Nodens's dogs, happy for a new friend to play with?


End file.
